Herd
The Herd or a Herd is a large group of zombies. They are attracted by sound, leading a few individual zombies to come together to the origin. Then, after another sound, this group of zombies travels there together, growing larger and larger. They wander without purpose until attracted by another sound. Comic Dr. Eugene Porter first mentions the herd in Issue 53 and explains what a herd is to the post-prison survivors in Issue 54.Issue 54, page 11 A herd of "about 2,000 or more" zombies is first encountered by Rick Grimes, Carl Grimes and Morgan Jones in Issue 59, as they are traveling from Cynthiana, Kentucky with Sgt. Abraham Ford to rendezvous with the rest of the survivors.Issue 59, page 14. The herd are later encountered by the people of the Alexandria Safe-Zone in issue 79. The herd proceeds to surround the Safe-Zone leaving the survivors trapped inside. Eventually the herd break through the Safe-Zone's walls and start to devour many of the residents including Tobin and Douglas Monroe. When Carl is shot in the face and injured, Rick makes a final stand with the other survivors. They manage to repel and kill the herd and learn that the undead are a manageable threat. Eugene explained: *"Zombies in a herd are a force of nature. They don't operate on logic or reason. If one of them even so much as brushes a hand against your door you are hiding--and another one sees that, mistakes that as an attempt to get in--it's over. That one starts trying to get in--the one who did the accidental tap thinks something's inside all of a sudden--he starts beating on the door with him. They would kill you all."Issue 60 Page 21 Comic Series Members *Over 1000 zombified people. Killed Victims *Morgan Jones *Jessie Anderson *Ron Anderson *Douglas Monroe *Tobin *Bruce Gallery Horde.jpg IMG 1140.png IMG 1137.png IMG 1142.png Abraham Carl Horde.jpg Tobin3.jpg TV Series The first herd of walkers appears in Atlanta when Rick arrives there searching for his family. Another herd was later seen attacking the camp in the outskirts of the city. It is possible that these walkers were the same ones seen in the city but were separated from the group. "Vatos" The herd of walkers are also seen on the highway moving out of the city of Atlanta. The group pull up to the vehicle congested highway, finding no way to pass, and to make matters worse Dale's RV breaks down when the radiator hose bursts again. The group scavenge for supplies from the abandoned cars when suddenly Rick spots the herd of walkers approaching. He tells everyone to hide under the vehicles as the groups wanders onward past the survivors. "What Lies Ahead" Later, a herd of walkers that migrated out of Atlanta (previously seen at the beginning of Season 1) attack the Greene Family Farm."Beside the Dying Fire". It is unknown whether this is the same herd that was seen on the highway. In season 3, a herd of walkers appeared to have settled themselves in and around the prison. The area is known as the "Red Zone" by the people of Woodbury, Georgia."When the Dead Come Knocking"" TV Series Members *Hundreds of zombified people. Killed Victims *Siggard's Family Horse *Amy *Ed Peletier *Jim *Thirteen unnamed people in the Atlanta camp *Sophia Peletier *Otis *Patricia *Jimmy Gallery S1e1J.png S1e2A.png S1e1L.png S1e2D.png Twd102 1943.jpg Walkingdead zombieherd.jpg Video Game A herd of walkers is seen following the train Lee's group is riding to Savannah. The group stops when a crashed gasoline tanker blocks the tracks, forcing them to to cut it loose from the bridge. They are still trying to remove it when Ben spots the herd approaching from behind. Everyone except for Omid and Lee, who were on the bridge cutting the tanker, get on the train to leave. The two then try to jump onto the vehicle. Lee makes it, but Omid lands badly, hurts his leg, falls off, and starts limping towards the moving train. Christa jumps down to help and they manage to get back on, temporarily escaping the herd. The same herd later follows the track all the way to Savannah and trap Lee's group as they search for Clementine. They remain in the city and cause problems for the survivors. Video Game Members *Hundreds of zombified people. Killed Victims *Kenny *Doug (Determinant) *Carley (Determinant) *Ed *Diana *Brie *Charles *Ben Paul (Caused, Determinant) *Many unnamed Save-Lots Bandits. Gallery Pharmacy Walkers.jpg VGHerd 3.png VGHerd 2.png The-Walking-Dead-Episode-3-Long-Road-Ahead-Story-Trailer 15.jpg VGHerd 1.jpg EP4 Walkers.png Notes Herd, The Herd, The Herd, The Herd, The Herd, The Herd, The Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters